Hired help
by VideoGames246
Summary: Mario Lopez has a problem, his family are in danger. Can he find the right person to protect them? Boy!Brittany


**I decided to try my luck and write a story.**

**Sorry if it sucks.**

**If anyone wants to help make this story better, please let me know :)**

* * *

_BANG BANG BANG_

Brett groaned as he listened to the offending noise coming from his front door. Covering his head with his pillow, he hoped whoever was trying to ruin his sleep would get the message and leave, but today wasn't his lucky day. Glancing over towards the nightstand he noticed that it was only 7 am, groaning once more he got out of bed.

Pulling on a pair of sweat pants, he quickly made his way towards the source, ready to rip someone a new one.

"What?!" Brett shouted as he swung open the door.

He couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips as he noticed who was on the other side of the door, knocking like the cops.

"Morning twinkle toes."

"What do you want?" Brett asked rubbing his eyes.

"You look like shit." Was the only response he got as they pushed past him and made their way into his apartment.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He sighed and closed the door behind him.

Making his way towards the kitchen, he grabbed two beers from the fridge and made his way back into the living room where his unwanted quest was waiting.

"So...What do you want?" He asked again handing over a beer and opening his own.

"I got you a job."

"I don't need a new job, am doing just fine" He mumbled.

"You look like shit and this place stinks like a strip club. Are you really doing fine?"

It was a simple question, but for Brett it was hard to answer. To be honest he didn't really know the answer.

Rolling his eyes in frustration. He knew he wasn't getting out of this one, no one has ever turned down Sue Sylvester.

"What kind of job?"

"Protection." Sue answered taking a sip of the beer in front of her.

When Brett didn't answer, she tried another approach, "Look..am going to be honest with you," Taking another long sip, Brett stood patiently waiting on her to continue. "Your the best I have. I don't trust anyone else with this."

After a few seconds of silence, Brett finally spoke up.

"I want to help..I do..I just cant." Brett responded sadly as he placed his empty bottle on the coffee table. "Can you not find someone else?" he asked trying to get out of the situation.

Shaking her head, She slowly stood up and walked towards Brett.

"Just meet with him and then decide for yourself. If you still don't want to do it, I will find someone else."

Brett stayed silent. Its been six months since he walked out, left the job he loved and the only life he knew. Sue wasn't lying, he was good at his job, but he wouldn't say he was the best. Over the years, he hasn't once ever heard Sue Sylvester ask anyone to do anything, she always told them what to do.

_She's never going to leave unless I say yes._ Brett thought to himself.

"You owe me." He answered after a few minutes.

"That's my boy." She said happily as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug, a small smile playing on his lips as he hugged her back.

"When do I meet this guy?" He asked once Sue had finally let him go.

"We have to meet him in twenty minutes. Go get ready." She replied pushing him in the direction on his room.

After a quick shower and shave, Brett stared at his reflection in the mirror. His once short hair had got longer and darker, he really needed a hair cut. Black bags forming under his eyes from lack of sleep. Brushing his teeth, he couldn't help the frown that formed as he ran his fingers over his face, tracing the lines of two small scars that now took over his face. With a loud sigh, he turned the water off and got changed.

"You ready to go?" Sue asked as she stood up from the sofa and placed her now empty beer beside Brett's.

Nodding his head in agreement, he followed Sue out his apartment and locked the door behind him.

* * *

Walking inside the coffee shop Brett scanned the room. It was a habit of his, looking for any sign of danger. He saw a middle aged man smile and wave over towards him and Sue. Walking over towards the table he noticed the man looked tired, his once black hair going slightly grey at the top.

"I'm so glad you're here" He said as he stood up and hugged Sue. Letting her go he turned towards Brett and held out his hand, "You must be Mr Pierce," He said in a deep voice.

"Call me Brett." Brett smiled as he took the his hand.

"Mario Lopez." He smiled as he sat back down.

"Its nice to meet you Mr Lopez." Brett answered as he took the seat opposite.

After ordering a coffee Mr Lopez turned to Brett and smiled.

"Sue told me you were the best."

"I'm ok, wouldn't say the best." Brett answered honestly.

"If Sue says you're the best then I believe her." Mario Lopez smiled as he looked towards his oldest friend.

Brett had to admit Mr Lopez seemed nice.

"If you don't mind me asking..what can I do to help?" Brett asked.

"I need someone to protect my family," Mario answered as he took a sip of coffee.

"From what?"

"My job," Mario answered in a sad voice. "The people I have put away, are now coming after my family. I'm not the important one here, my wife and children are."

"I understand." Brett answered sadly. "Can you tell me what's happened?"

He gave Brett a small nod as he looked into his briefcase and brought out four letters. handing them over to Brett, he watched as he slowly began to read over them.

"Who's this?" Brett asked handing over a picture of a women carrying a small boy.

"That's my wife and son, she took him to the park a couple of weeks ago. A week later this was posted to my office."

"When did they start?"

"About two months ago." Mario answered as he watched Brett's face. "I get death threats all the time Mr Pierce, but this is different. No one has ever sent me pictures of my family before."

Brett looked over the letters once more. Some one was really out to get Mario Lopez and his family, looking at the picture, he noticed how happy his wife and son looked.

"Have you been to the police?"

"Yes, they said they cant do anything as they haven't got enough evidence."

Nodding his head Brett handed the letters back over and finished his coffee.

"Can you help?" Mario asked in a hopeful tone.


End file.
